Percy Jackson and the Celts
by Puckoberon
Summary: Long ago there was a war between the Celtic Parthenon and the Greek/Roman. The Greeks so foolishly thought they had wiped out the Celts only to be proven wrong in modern day. And guess who is the first they send to fight/spy? The seven Thalia and Nico. Now they are forced in a world that not even Annabeth Knows about. Maybe some romance latter on not sure. and PLEASE PLEASE R&R!


**PROLOGE **

It was a dark day on Olympus.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were in more than the usual argument of _who mother loved best_ or _who has the best powers_. No, they were in an augment concerning war, and strangely enough it wasn't about a war between each other it was one between themselves and _another_ Parthenon.

When they had been in Europe all that time ago they had discover that in Scotland and Ireland that the Celtic gods and creatures where just as real as them.

War had broken out as you can expect. The Greek/Roman gods had won though it was harder than they had ever expected. For the Celts were a strong and hardy people and so were their gods, but fortunately they had discovered that unlike them the Celtic deities _could_ die, if killed with certain metals, or as it turns out just disappear for a time. The one who had not been "killed" ran to their very own dimension and tucked themselves away for the rest of eternity.

Or so the Greeks thought.

But that very day, Ares had come and reported seeing one of the blasted Celtic goddesses that had supposedly _died _hanging around Shakespeare's garden down in Central Park _smiling _at him.

Zeus paced the throne room a scowl on his face. "Brothers, if what Ares said is true than we must act quickly. We need to drive them away from our home."

"If we do that, brother, we will only be welcoming war and our children need a rest they have just been through two wars." Poseidon reasoned with his younger brother attempting to save his son from being forced to be the three times savior of Olympus quite so soon.

Hades sulked on his throne as if he was a giant five year old then said sounding winy as he looked, "And then all the paperwork of another war! After this last war I've had to expand every single last section of the underworld! Do you know how many died last time we fought them? Far too many."

All complaints from hades were cut off by a retched caw of a crow. The three brothers' head all shot up at this sound knowing exactly what was soon to fallow.

A woman in a crow feather cloak that's hood concealed her face down to her pitch black lips stood before them now that had seemingly come out of nowhere . A beautiful yet rasp like voice echoed around them, "Ye Greeks thought yerselves rid of us, didn't ye?" a harsh laughter came now sending shivers up the brothers' spine. Even Hades'.

" 'ell ye didn't. Only made us stronger."

Zeus got over his shock and stood out raged. "MORIGAN! HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT ON OLYMPUS! YOU WILL HAVE A-"

"War? We know. But I was sent 'ere 'ith a 'arning." Her lips turn to resemble something morbid that could only by the loses definition could be considered a smile. "If ye lads dare try anything like steering up a fight than 'ell bring down every signal lasts thing we 'ave on yer heads."

"We beat you last time we can beat you again, with all due respect Lady Morigan." Poseidon spoke his words far more respectful than his brother's.

"We nearly beat ye last time, and 'e've gotten stronger over tha centuries. 'ere as yer lot only gotten more ego, weaker, and plain lazy." a smirk on her cruel lips.

Zeus began to scream again but the goddess cut him off. " 'ades yer sill mad for that 'otsy tottys 'ife of yers?" Zeus and Poseidon turned slowly to look at hades that they now realizing that he had not moved an inch since the goddess showed up.

Hades mutely nodded and then finally said his voice cracking, "Y-Yes." The goddess smile faded and turned to a snarl, "Yer just tha type ta string a lass along aren't ye?" her pale delicate hands balled up in a fist.

Hades began to say something his eyes surprisingly pleading but she wouldn't hear it. She growled "Don't even try." And was gone in a swirl of crow feathers. Seems all gods were dramatic.

Zeus and Poseidon stared at their mournful brother in shock. _"YOU HAD AN AFAIR WITH ON OF THE CELTS?!" _Thundered (pun intended) Zeus.

"Yes I did and you have no right to be angry. I played no part in the war so I believe I was allowed to do anything a damn well pleased." Gritted the lord of riches.

Poseidon placed a calming hand and Zeus shoulder and said, "Hades, brother, we respect you, _and _your choses but please tell us your no longer involved with that _Celt._" His sea green eyes churning with unreadable emotions

"AS you can see she wants nothing to do with me."

Poseidon simply nodded but Zeus was nearly frothing at the mouth with anger.

Zeus in his fury at the thought of those damn Celts, his brothers, and everything in general declared, "We shall send our best heroes too the Celtics as spies before we attack. Learn their weaknesses and strengths. Poseidon, go get the seven heroes. I shall send for my daughter, and you Hades will call for your son. We shale ask for Hecate to place an enchantment on them so we know what they know."

"Brother-!"

_"NOW!_"

Percy Jackson was having one of the best days he had in a long_, long_ time.

He, the other seven and Thalia and Nico had been out celebrating their victory with all the greasy sugary foods they could, taking Hazel to see her first 3-D movie, arguing with Jason, being out smarted (again) by Annabeth, and getting strange looks from mortals.

So all in all a rocking day.

That was until his dad showed up and said six words that nearly shattered him. "Percy, I'm so sorry. Forgive me." And with that the nine war heroes fell to the ground and where dropped in the middle of nowhere with only one instruction_. Don't tell them who or what you are._

**_What do you think? Please, please review. OH, and the first person to tell me who they believe Morigan is the goddess of, what her sacred animal is and gets it right gets to pick the name of a character that shows up in the next chapter._**


End file.
